Pris pour cible
by val-rafale
Summary: [Fic Viewfinder] Akihito Takaba après avoir passé une nuit avec Asami, quitte l'appartement de ce dernier. Mais une très mauvaise surprise l'attend dehors.


Titre : Pris pour cible.

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Viewfinder

Pairing : Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Genre : Yaoi / Angst / Action.

**Pris pour cible**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant sur la capitale du Japon, laissant la vie nocturne reprendre ses droits. La ville était très illuminée comme tous les soirs, éclairée par les immenses enseignes de magasins et panneaux publicitaires mais aussi par les véhicules circulant encore dans les rues malgré l'heure tardive. Cependant tout cela, était parfaitement normal dans cette cité qui ne semblait jamais dormir comme les grandes métropoles des Etats-Unis. Les quartiers résidentiels, eux aussi, étaient parés de couleurs vives, même si ces dernières étaient moins nombreuses que dans le centre de la ville.

C'était cet éclairage quelque peu diffus qui illuminait de temps à autre le grand appartement de cet immeuble se dressant parmi d'autres. Tout avait l'air tranquille et calme à l'intérieur de ce logement, meublé de façon soft. Pourtant le silence n'était pas maître en ces lieux, un léger bruit étouffé ressemblant à des gémissements provenait d'une pièce voisine. Le peu de clarté que produisait la ville permettait de distinguer deux silhouettes se mouvant sur un lit dans un bruissement de draps. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que ces personnes faisaient, vu les gémissements qui emplissaient doucement la pièce. En s'approchant plus prêt d'eux, il était possible de voir qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes…

Asami Ryuichi, célèbre homme d'affaire, propriétaire du club le Sion et ayant la réputation d'être un yakuza, se trouvait dans la chambre de son appartement, allongé sur son lit. Il observait le jeune homme assis sur lui, les mains posées sur sa taille, un fin sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Ce jeune homme en question, n'était autre que Akihito Takaba, jeune reporter qui avait eut la malchance de finir dans la ligne de mire de ce yakuza craint de beaucoup de monde. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Asami jouait avec lui, aussi bien physiquement parlant que moralement. Akihito lui appartenait et il ne se gênait pas pour le lui montrer, comme il le faisait ce soir là, en le possédant une fois de plus… Les ébats des deux hommes étaient, pour la plupart du temps, dépourvu de douceur. Takaba cherchait à fuir le yakuza qui trouvait toujours le moyen de l'avoir, l'attachant en général durant leur relation. Cette dernière, forcée, visait à essayer de dominer le jeune homme au caractère bien trempé.

Cependant, ce soir là était un peu différent des précédentes fois. En effet, c'était l'une des rares fois où Akihito était venu trouver de lui-même Asami, afin de lui demander un service. Celui-ci, hélas, était loin d'être gratuit vu la façon dont tout cela était terminé. Le brun avait été clair sur un point, il accepterait d'écouter le jeune homme à la condition qu'il se donne à lui encore une fois. Takaba avait à peine eut le temps de réfléchir, ou de dire le moindre mot qu'il se retrouvait dans le lit de son hôte…

Un gémissement, un peu plus fort que les autres, se fit entendre dans la pièce avant que le châtain ne se laisse tomber sur le corps magnifiquement musclé d'Asami. Ce dernier, souriant de satisfaction, laissa quelques instants le jeune homme sur lui, le temps qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment récupéré, il l'écarta, l'allongeant sur le dos et se positionnant au dessus de lui, dominateur.

- Quel est ce service que tu voulais me demander ? » interrogea-t-il de sa voix grave aux intonations froides.

Akihito, les yeux mis clos par la fatigue, sursauta à la question, se souvenant les raisons de sa venue ici. Il fixa Asami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Le brun s'installa à ses côtés, croisant les jambes tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette.

- Je t'écoute. » insista-t-il le regard glacial.

- Je… Un ami m'a demandé de l'aide pour faire tomber un politicien véreux. » commença Akihito avec sérieux. « Je dois juste le prendre en photo lorsqu'il reçoit un pot de vin. »

- Et qu'ai-je à voir dans cette histoire ? » demanda Asami en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Je sais que ce type est client dans ton club. » répondit le châtain en surveillant son hôte du coin de l'œil, méfiant.

L'aîné le fixa froidement, tout en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il se leva ensuite, avec calme, prenant au passage un peignoir qu'il enfila, avant de se tourner vers Takaba. Il le regarda de haut, de façon froide et dure.

- Tu voudrais que je t'aide à faire plonger l'un des clients de mon club qui de plus, est très certainement aussi un homme avec qui je fais affaire. » déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre tout en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Dès qu'il fut face au jeune homme, il se pencha en avant, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Akihito eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de serrer les dents pour se donner le courage de soutenir ce regard qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il le craignait d'une certaine façon.

- Je suis perdant dans cette histoire, si je te prête main forte. Alors donne moi une raison valable de t'aider. » reprit Asami de son ton habituel.

Takaba le fixa puis baissa les yeux en soupirant, commençant à regretter d'être venu. Il ne trouverait jamais de bons motifs pour qu'Asami accepte. Le châtain se trouvait stupide d'avoir pensé pouvoir compter sur le brun pour lui prêter main forte, une fois de plus, il avait agit sur un coup de tête. Une main le saisit alors au menton afin de l'obliger à relever la tête. Il croisa le regard du brun dont les lèvres étaient à nouveau étirées en un fin sourire.

- Qui est l'homme que ton ami veut faire plonger ? » demanda-t-il froidement. « Ne serait-ce pas Shitazaka-san. »

- C… Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Akihito en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Le brun ne répondit pas à sa question cependant, son regard se fit un peu plus étrange. Il se redressa et s'écarta de lui pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Takaba entendit rapidement l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler, restant un peu interdit à la réaction d'Asami. Il se leva à son tour puis reprit ses affaires pour s'habiller. Il récupéra au passage sa sacoche contenant son précieux appareil photo avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Le silence du yakuza était une preuve comme quoi il ne voulait pas l'aider, il lui était donc inutile d'insister. Le châtain regarda une dernière fois en direction de la chambre puis quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez lui.

Après avoir quitter l'immeuble, Akihito commença à marcher dans les rues, la tête basse, réfléchissant à sa discussion avec Asami. Il s'était une fois de plus fait avoir par cet homme qui avait bien profité de la situation. Il devait être stupide d'avoir espéré un peu d'aide de sa part et encore plus pour ne pas voir le jeu auquel il jouait avec lui. Il semblait de plus en plus évident pour Takaba que le brun cherchait à le plier à sa volonté, dans quel but, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien, il n'était qu'un simple photographe qui ne pouvait rien apporter d'intéressant. Alors qu'est-ce qui motivait Asami à toujours le poursuivre ? A le sauver lorsqu'il se mettait dans le pétrin ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais certaines attitudes du Yakuza, troublaient de plus en plus le jeune homme qui commençait à ressentir d'étranges sensations lorsque ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Akihito ne s'expliquait pas cela alors que le yakuza n'hésitait pas parfois à l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins.

- Akihito Takaba ? » demanda brusquement une voix masculine faisant ressortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.

Le châtain regarda en direction d'une ruelle devant laquelle il passait et où se trouvait son interlocuteur. Il aperçut, à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux bruns un peu en bataille. Il ne distinguait pas ses yeux, ni son regard, caché pas des lunettes très sombres. L'espace d'un instant, Akihito se demanda comment il faisait pour voir avec vu l'obscurité ambiante. Mais il chassa très rapidement cette question, plus stupide qu'autre chose, dans un recoin de sa tête pour revenir à l'essentiel, à savoir cet homme vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'un manteau tout aussi noir et aux allures de yakuza. Takaba se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

- On se connaît ? » demanda-t-il calmement mais en restant sur ses gardes.

- Vous, non, mais moi, oui. » répondit l'homme mystérieusement en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

Akihito suivit machinalement le mouvement avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de l'homme, de plus en plus méfiant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui dictait de commencer à courir pour fuir au plus vite cette rue et surtout mettre de la distance entre lui et ce type à l'air louche. Hélas, il n'en fit rien, désirant en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Sa curiosité était toujours la plus forte…

- Vous êtes qui ? » interrogea-t-il intrigué. « Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

- Ca… » fit simplement l'homme en ressortant sa main de sa poche, armée d'un révolver d'un calibre assez important à première vue.

L'inconnu le pointa sur Akihito qui eut un mouvement de recul, quelque peu étonné. Presque immédiatement, un coup de feu retentit dans la rue. Le châtain ouvrit des grands yeux surpris avant de reculer, posant une main sur le côté droit de son ventre. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une tache rouge s'étendre doucement sur ses vêtements. Du sang… Il releva la tête pour fixer son vis-à-vis, le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il vit l'homme crisper une fois de plus son doigt sur la détente prêt à tirer. Sans attendre et luttant contre la douleur, Takaba plongea sur le côté pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri derrière une poubelle tandis que le type tirait une nouvelle fois, l'atteignant cette fois ci au bras. Le photographe grimaça de douleur, des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une meilleure cachette que cette poubelle de fortune alors que derrière lui les pas de l'homme se faisaient entendre. Akihito aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue un camion qui s'apprêtait à démarrer. Il voyait là une chance de pouvoir échapper à ce tueur. Mais pour arriver à l'atteindre, c'était une autre histoire. Il allait devoir courir dans la rue, à découvert et ferait une cible parfaite. Il commença à chercher autour de lui une arme de fortune pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Son regard se posa sur sa sacoche, contenant son appareil photo. Le châtain soupira en fermant un instant les yeux, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ça.

Le châtain serra alors les dents, se concentrant sur les pas de l'inconnu qui s'approchait. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment proche de lui, il jaillit de sa cachette luttant contre la douleur qui l'élançait. Takaba donna un violent coup de sacoche dans la main armée de l'homme, faisant voler le révolver un peu plus loin. Sans attendre que le tueur comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, il se dirigea vers le camion aussi rapidement que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Akihito se hissa à l'arrière, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait bientôt se mettre en marche. Discrètement, il jeta un coup dehors pour voir où se trouvait le tireur. Il le vit reprendre son arme avant de regarder dans sa direction et s'avancer, apparemment décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son œuvre.

Le photographe rentra complètement dans la remorque du véhicule, tremblant. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait de nombreux les cartons empilés. Cependant, le camion ne semblait pas totalement rempli, cela signifiait donc qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir. Ce n'était pas bon pour le jeune homme tout ça. Le tueur approchait et lui il s'était fait piéger bêtement là, espérant trouver une chance de salut. Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrive pour mettre fin à ses jours. Mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Pourtant il devait trouver une solution afin de s'enfuir et rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » demanda à ce moment précis une voix grave d'homme, faisant sursauter Akihito.

Ce dernier regard celui qui se tenait là devant le camion et qui venait de lui parler. Il avait tout du chauffeur à en juger par sa tenue vestimentaire et aussi sa carrure. Derrière lui se tenaient deux autres hommes qui le fixaient, en tenant des cartons dans les mains. Le châtain s'approcha et s'apprêta à se glisser à l'extérieur du camion lorsque celui qui l'avait interpellé le tira brusquement par le col pour l'obliger à aller plus vite, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Je ne supporte pas les passagers clandestins ! » fit-il durement.

Akihito appuya sur son ventre douloureux, ne prêtant pas garde à ce que disait l'homme tant il avait mal. Le chauffeur baissa alors le regard en voyant l'état de Takaba et remarqua la blessure au ventre. Il se tourna vers les autres types.

- Appelez vite une ambulance ! » ordonna-t-il vivement.

- Non ! » s'écria Akihito en le fixant quelque peu paniqué. « Pas d'ambulance ! »

- Mais il faut aller à l'hôpital. Vous êtes blessé ! » répondit le chauffeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et regarda alors de l'autre côté de la route pour voir si le tueur était toujours là. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait disparu, cependant cela ne soulagea pas Takaba. Il se doutait qu'il devait être dans les environs, le guettant. Il commença à le chercher du regard, toujours sans écouter le conducteur du camion. Une ombre cachée dans une ruelle à quelques pas de lui, attira son attention. Le châtain serra les dents puis fixa le chauffeur.

- Conduisez moi à l'hôpital. » demanda-t-il en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

- Euh…. D'accord. » répondit l'homme quelque peu surpris par la demande.

Il aida Akihito à monter dans la cabine de son camion puis se tourna vers les deux autres hommes pour leur dire qu'il revenait après. Il se mit ensuite derrière le volant avant de démarrer rapidement et de prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Le châtain jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir le tueur sortir de sa cachette et fixer le camion qui s'éloignait. Il soupira légèrement plus détendu maintenant qu'il se savait en sécurité. Mais il se doutait qu'elle était relative. Si cet homme voulait le supprimer, il ne lui serait pas difficile de le retrouver et encore moins de deviner l'endroit où il se rendait, surtout vu la blessure qu'il avait au ventre.

Takaba ferma un peu les yeux, épuisé par tout cela. Son esprit commença à divaguer et à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi cet homme voulait-il l'éliminer ? Jusque, là il n'avait pas eut le temps de se poser la question, cherchant plus à sauver sa peau. Maintenant qu'il avait un instant de répit, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à ce type pour qu'il veuille le supprimer. Il n'était qu'un photographe, mais peut être avait-il pris une photo gênante ou compromettante sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas… Il ne se souvenait de rien et la douleur qui le lançait dans le ventre ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Un temps indéfini s'écoula. Akihito à moitié dans les vapes, sentit le camion s'arrêter avant que des voix lointaines se fassent entendre. Il eut la sensation d'être saisit avec douceur puis déposé sur quelque chose de ferme. L'espace d'un instant il ouvrit les yeux, apercevant la silhouette d'un homme vêtu de blanc. Il regarda alors au dessus de lui pour voir un plafond où défilait de nombreux néons. Ce mouvement plutôt rapide lui donna la nausée, il referma donc les yeux pour ne pas se sentir malade. Une étrange mais douce chaleur l'envahit, l'enveloppant doucement. Cependant, elle fut accompagnée d'un désagréable picotement dans la gorge. Takaba aurait aimé se gratter le cou et boire quelque chose pour passer cela, hélas, son corps semblait ne pas lui répondre. Très rapidement, cette sensation s'estompa avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que Akihito n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit, les bras le long du corps, recouvert d'un drap blanc et d'une couverture toute simple bleue. Au niveau de la pliure de son coude droit avait été posée une perfusion de laquelle s'écoulait un sérum, servant à redonner un peu de force au patient. Le soleil matinal illuminait, de ses doux rayons, la chambre d'hôpital où il se trouvait, réchauffant doucement la pièce. Le photographe, à peine éveillé, leva sa main gauche pour se frotter les yeux avant de tenter de se redresser, en se demandant où il se trouvait. Mais une vive douleur lui vrilla le corps et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser retomber sur le matelas bien ferme. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Takaba, beaucoup mieux réveillé, fronça les sourcils puis tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Il ne devait pas rester là, dans cet hôpital. Il faisait une proie facile ici, n'importe quelle personne pouvait entrer incognito, surtout ce tueur qui l'avait pris pour cible.

Alors qu'il se laissait doucement rouler sur le côté pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tout en faisant attention à sa perfusion, le châtain entendit une personne frapper à la porte de la chambre avant d'y entrer. Il fixa la jeune infirmière qui venait d'arriver, un plateau dans les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de poser sur une table ce qu'elle tenait et de s'approcher d'Akihito.

- Que faites vous ? » demanda-t-elle en le poussant pour qu'il se rallonge. « Vous ne devez pas bouger de votre lit pour le moment, ordre du médecin. »

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». » coupa la femme d'un ton tranchant. « Vous voulez donc que vos plaies s'ouvrent à nouveau ? »

Takaba voulut résister à l'infirmière cependant, ses blessures le faisant trop souffrir, il fut contraint et forcé de se rallonger, non sans détourner la tête en grognant. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se dirigea la table sur laquelle elle avait déposé le plateau, puis pris un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé avant de les amener au châtain. Ce dernier les fixa puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

- C'est un médicament contre la douleur. » répondit l'infirmière en lui donnant tout. « Vous n'en prenez que si cela vous fait souffrir. Le médecin passera vous voir dans l'après midi. A tout à l'heure. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce. Akihito soupira longuement et avala le comprimé ainsi que le verre d'eau. Il posa le tout sur une table à côté de lui avant de porter son attention sur le plafond, réfléchissant à un moyen de quitter cette chambre sans qu'on le remarque. Il devait absolument partir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit sinon il risquait vraiment de perdre la vie. Il ne fallait pas être sortit d'une grande école pour savoir que le meilleur moment pour tuer quelqu'un dans un hôpital c'était le soir, lorsqu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans les locaux. Le châtain regarda son bras d'où sortait la perfusion. Il posa sa main dessus puis ferma les yeux en serrant les dents avant de tirer un grand coup pour l'arracher. Une violente douleur lui parcourut le poignet cependant, il se retint de pousser un quelconque son afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour la troisième fois, il tenta de se lever, se laissant doucement glisser hors du lit. Mais ses jambes ne le soutinrent que très faiblement et il se retrouva à genoux près du lit. Il lui fallut un douloureux effort pour parvenir à mettre debout. Ceci fait, il s'avança vers l'armoire de la chambre où il trouva rangés, de façon soigneuse, ses vêtements. Lentement mais sûrement, Akihito se changea. Une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de passer la tête pour regarder à gauche puis à droite s'il n'y avait personne. Dès qu'il en fut certain, il sortit, commençant à longer les couloirs d'un pas aussi rapide que le lui permettait sa plaie au niveau de son ventre. Takaba aperçut un panneau indiquant le mot « sortie » ainsi qu'une porte. Cette dernière devait très certainement mener à une cage d'escalier. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme commença à descendre doucement les marches, faisant attention à ne pas trop forcer pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Il mit au moins une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Il longea le hall, se faisant le plus discret possible et sortit de l'hôpital. A l'extérieur, une légère brise fraîche vint souffler dans ses cheveux. Le photographe inspira profondément puis regarda autour de lui. Il repéra un taxi garé à quelque pas. Il s'en approcha pour montrer à l'intérieur puis porta son attention sur le chauffeur qui l'observa dans son rétroviseur.

- Où désirez vous aller ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Akihito lui donna l'adresse de sa destination. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel très réputé où Asami logeait la plupart du temps. Le châtain espérait qu'il y serait. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider et surtout à le protéger. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait à nouveau voir cet homme de lui-même pour lui demander un service. C'était à croire qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Cela serait certainement être la réflexion du yakuza. Mais peu importait les paroles blessantes ou vexantes du brun. Pour le moment tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit en sécurité. Et seul Asami pouvait la lui assurer.

Takaba regarda par la vitre le paysage urbain qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il soupira longuement puis ferma les yeux. Il se sentait un peu fatigué par l'effort qu'il avait dû faire afin de sortir de l'hôpital. De plus les anti-douleurs qu'il avait prit, devaient très certainement l'endormir un peu plus. Ce fut uniquement lorsque le taxi s'arrêta que le photographe ouvrit s'éveilla. Il paya la course avec le peu de monnaie qu'il avait, avant de sortir du véhicule. Le châtain regarda l'hôtel puis entra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le mena à l'étage où Asami avait sa suite. Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa doucement. Akihito attendit patiemment sans que personne ne vienne ouvrir. Le Yakuza ne devait donc pas être là. Il fallait dire que c'était un homme très occupé par ses affaires. Le jeune homme soupira longuement puis commença à s'éloigner. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'ascenseur, il vit les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrir sur…

- Asami… » murmura-t-il quelque peu surpris.

Le brun haussa très légèrement un sourcil, en le voyant, puis il sortit de la cabine, silencieux, se dirigeant vers la suite qu'il occupait, suivit par Takaba. Il ouvrit la porte et entra avant de laisser le châtain en faire de même. Il déposa ensuite sa mallette sur le canapé et alluma une cigarette, tout en fixant attentivement son visiteur. Il remarqua des traces rouges familières sur ses vêtements, cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Que veux-tu, cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave aux intonations froide. « Tu es bien ici pour me demander un service, je suppose. Tu ne viendrais pas me rendre visite uniquement pour passer un peu de bon temps en ma compagnie. »

Akihito serra les dents et les poings, tout en soutenant son regard. Il aurait dû s'attendre à un accueil de ce genre et surtout à ce type de paroles de la part du yakuza. C'était toujours ainsi avec lui… Résultat, il commençait à regretter d'avoir décidé de venir ici pour quémander son aide. La police aurait été tout aussi efficace pour le protéger. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Asami qu'il ait choisi ? La raison était simple, les flics risquaient de lui poser des tonnes de questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était poursuivit par ce tueur. Il serait certainement obligé de faire allusion à Asami et beaucoup de monde connaissait la réputation de ce dernier, surtout les flics qui devaient enrager de voir un homme comme lui en liberté. Bref, il serait moins crédible comme victime si la police savait qu'il était proche de lui.

- Oui je suis là pour te demander ton aide encore une fois. » répondit-il agacé et agressif. « Alors finissons en rapidement ! »

A ce moment précis, le jeune homme sentit une vive douleur lui vriller tout le corps. Il se crispa et se plia en deux avant de poser un genou au sol. Akihito posa une main au niveau de son bas ventre. Malgré les médicaments qu'il avait prit un peu plus tôt, il ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Comment pourrait-il se sentir mieux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures ? Takaba ne put retenir un léger soupir en y repensant. Il se redressa lentement, tentant de lutter contre la souffrance. Il sentit alors une main se refermer sur son bras et l'aider à se relever. Le photographe fixa Asami qui l'observait lui aussi avec gravité. Celui-ci, sans un mot, l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel il l'obligea à s'asseoir. Le yakuza se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour en revenir avec un verre d'eau dans une main et des comprimés dans l'autre. Il posa le tout sur la table basse avant de prendre place aux côtés d'Akihito.

- Dans quels genres de problèmes t'es-tu encore mis cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant avec sérieux, cigarette entre les lèvres.

Akihito détourna les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. A entendre Asami, il avait l'impression de toujours se mettre dans le pétrin. D'un certain point de vu, il devait reconnaître que le brun n'avait pas tout à fait tord non plus. Il avait souvent tendance à s'attirer des ennuis en tout genre, surtout depuis qu'il le connaissait. Cependant, Takaba avait remarqué avec le temps, que le Yakuza n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques aussi pour venir à son secours. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que cela avait pu arriver. C'était si souvent que le jeune homme venait maintenant le trouver de lui-même afin de quémander son aide. Bien entendu, cela se finissait toujours de la même façon, Asami sachant profiter de la situation pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Akihito ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le résultat ne serait pas différent cette fois ci.

- As-tu l'intention d'attendre longtemps avant de me répondre ? » interrogea Asami, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Pardon… » répondit le photographe en baissant le regard. « Je… Un homme veut m'assassiner… »

- Je l'ai bien remarqué. » répliqua le brun sans le quitter des yeux. « Je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu as fais pour en arriver là. »

Ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était une chose qu'Akihito aurait aimé savoir. Il avait vu et fait tant de choses depuis qu'il connaissait le Yakuza. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes susceptibles de s'en prendre à lui, tous les ennemis du brun pour être précis. Ceux-ci étaient particulièrement nombreux. Bien entendu, le photographe aurait pu éviter tous ces ennuis en faisant en sorte de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans ces histoires de mafia. Cependant, comment échapper à un homme comme Asami ? Ce dernier obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait avec une facilité peu surprenante vu la fortune qu'il avait amassée. Cependant, tout n'était pas la faute non plus du brun. Takaba avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui arrivait. C'était lui qui avait décidé de poursuivre le propriétaire du Sion pour le faire tomber de quelques manières que ce soit.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse, le regard perdu sur la table basse. Il resta silencieux et sans bouger durant un court instant puis releva les yeux vers son hôte.

- J'ignore pourquoi ce type s'est attaqué à moi. » déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il veut me tuer. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… »

Asami ne fit aucun commentaire, fumant simplement en écoutant le jeune homme parler et réfléchissant à son histoire. Après un court moment, il se leva tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et posa son regard sur Akihito. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux, réfléchissant à l'identité de cet homme qui lui en voulait. Mais il ne voyait pas qui pouvait l'envoyer, peut être mis à part Feilong. Ce dernier était le seul, jusque là, à s'être attaqué à lui et à avoir tenté de le tuer. Cependant, il avait tenté de le faire de ses propres mains, pas en envoyant un tueur. Bref, cette hypothèse tombait à l'eau. Résultat, la question restait en suspend. Qui avait envoyé ce tueur ? Et si il n'y avait personne pour avoir demandé cet assassinat ? Si cet homme avait décidé de le tuer de son propre chef ? Alors il faudrait à Takaba de longues explications pour comprendre le sens de ces actes. Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour qu'on le prenne pour cible. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Le châtain se leva difficilement puis vint rejoindre Asami devant la vitre, tout en se tenant le ventre d'une main. Il avait beau prendre des médicaments la douleur restait persistante. Il leva les yeux vers cet homme dont il ne pouvait plus se passer malgré tous les ennuis qu'il lui attirait.

- D'après toi… Qui pourrait vouloir m'assassiner ? Et pour quel motif ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Est-ce encore à cause de toi et parce que je te connais que je me retrouve dans cette situation ? »

- Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es débrouillé seul pour te mettre dans les pires ennuis. » répondit avec calme le Yakuza. « Cette fois ci ne doit pas être différentes des précédentes. »

Akihito serra les poings à cette remarque acide de la part d'Asami. Il sous entendait simplement qu'il était le seul responsable de tous les ennuis qu'il avait eut jusque là. Comme si il désirait se retrouver dans les pires situations où il risquait sa vie en espérant qu'un certain brun viendrait le chercher pour le sauver. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il faisait juste son travail de reporter.

- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, jamais je n'aurais eu ces problèmes ! » répliqua-t-il particulièrement énervé.

- Tu es tout autant responsable de cela… » déclara Asami en allumant une nouvelle cigarette et en se penchant sur Akihito, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Dois je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé à cette époque ? Ou peut être te montrer… »

- Sans façon ! » répondit le cadet en s'écartant aussitôt, méfiant et surtout n'aimant pas ce sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres du Yakuza. « Je m'en souviens très bien et je n'ai aucune envie d'y repenser ! Sur ce, je te laisse, je pense que je me débrouillerai mieux tout seul ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune photographe se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'attendait à ce que le brun l'empêche de partir comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises mais rien ne vint. Il quitta donc les lieux sans être retenu. Etrange, Akihito pensait vraiment qu'il allait l'empêcher de sortir et ainsi de mettre sa vie en péril. Mais il devait certainement se faire de fausses idées sur les sentiments d'Asami vis-à-vis de lui. De toute façon il semblait évident qu'un tel homme ne pouvait s'attacher à quelqu'un, surtout pas une personne comme lui. Le jeune homme quitta donc l'hôtel sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté pour la première fois de sa vie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Takaba leva les yeux en direction du grand bâtiment où se trouvait le Yakuza. Il observa un instant les étages avant de soupirer en commençant à marcher dans la rue, non sans difficulté. Il avança sans but précis, cherchant un moyen de régler son problème définitivement et surtout seul pour une fois. Hélas, il ne voyait qu'une unique solution à son problème, c'était de trouver ce tueur puis de lui demander les raisons de tout cela.

Alors que le châtain réfléchissait à tout cela, il ne remarqua pas la berline noire aux fenêtres teintées qui le suivait lentement. Le véhicule accéléra légèrement pour se mettre à hauteur du jeune homme tandis que l'une des vitres se baissaient.

- Monte. » ordonna la voix glacial d'un homme.

Akihito sursauta imperceptiblement puis s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. A sa vue, ses dents et ses poings se serrèrent immédiatement. Dans cette voiture se trouvait celui qui l'avait pris pour cible et qui le pourchassait. Le photographe eut un mouvement de recul, s'apprêtant à prendre la fuite en courant malgré sa blessure. Hélas, le reflet métallique du canon d'une arme le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

- Je ne le répèterai pas… » fit froidement l'assassin. « Montez… Ou je vous descends. »

Un léger tremblement traversa le corps d'Akihito à ces mots. Il hésita encore un instant avant de s'approcher de la voiture et d'ouvrir la porte. Lentement, en prenant garde à sa blessure au ventre, il monta à l'intérieur. La porte fut à peine refermée que le tueur passait la première pour démarrer rapidement, prenant une direction encore inconnu de Takaba. Le trajet se fit en silence. De coin de l'œil, le châtain observait de temps à autre son kidnappeur, en se demandant où il le conduisait. Très rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il l'emmenait sur les docks, un endroit calme en d'autres termes.

Le tueur gara sa voiture entre deux entrepôts puis descendit calmement, faisant le tour du véhicule jusqu'à la porte passager. Il l'ouvrit pour permettre à Takaba de sortir à son tour, chose qu'il ne fit pas. L'assassin fut contraint de le saisir par le bras afin de l'obliger à quitter la berline. Il le poussa ensuite vers l'un des entrepôts, sans la moindre douceur. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le photographe fut poussé violemment contre l'une des étagères métalliques se trouvant en plein milieu de la grande salle. Sa tête cogna assez durement contre une barre, néanmoins pas suffisamment assez fort pour qu'il perde connaissance. Cependant, un filet de sang coula de son front, laissant une traîné carmine sur sa tempe. Akihito fixa cet homme qui l'agressait de façon rageuse en se tenant toujours le ventre d'une main.

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! » fit-il durement en serrant les dents. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? »

- Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant. » répondit le tueur en sortant son arme. « Je désire te tuer. »

- Alors qu'attendez vous pour le faire rapidement ? » s'énerva le châtain son regard se remplissant de colère.

- Que tu cesses de te défendre. Que ton instinct de conservation t'abandonne. » déclara avec calme l'assassin en chargeant lentement son arme. « Que tu n'es plus aucun espoir d'être secourut par qui que ce soit. »

Akihito sursauta à ses paroles. S'il comprenait bien les paroles de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci attendait qu'il ne se montre plus combatif et non qu'il se laisse bien sagement tuer. Néanmoins, c'était très mal le connaître… Le photographe n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire avec autant de facilité. Tant qu'il était en vie, il avait toujours un soupçon d'espoir pour qu'il s'en sorte et s'il parvenait sans l'aide d'Asami pour une fois, quelle ne serait pas sa joie. Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne comptait pas sur l'intervention du Yakuza. Ce dernier ne savait pas où il se trouvait, alors comment pourrait-il venir l'aider ?

Takaba ne quittait pas des yeux son vis-à-vis tout en s'appuyant sur l'étagère contre laquelle il s'était cogné. D'une main, il chercha à tâtons quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme contre ce type. Un bout de bois, ou un morceau de métal ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Néanmoins rien ne se posa sous sa paume si ce n'est une sorte de statuette en plâtre d'après ce qu'il sentait. Le châtain tentant de la saisir discrètement tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Pourquoi tu veux me tuer ? » demanda-t-il histoire de gagner un peu de temps, le temps d'attraper son arme improvisée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi ? » interrogea le tueur ne plantant son regard dans le sien. « Hm… Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Il faut dire que le souvenir que tu m'as laissé pour sauver ton cher yakuza, a totalement disparu de mon visage. J'avoue aussi avoir mis du temps avant de me remettre des trois balles qu'Asami m'a tiré dans le ventre. Mais après l'intervention d'un très bon chirurgien, me revoici dans une forme éblouissante. »

Takaba ne le quittait pas des yeux, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il avait beau essayé de se souvenir, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était cet homme. Il ne voyait absolument pas qui était cet individu et se souvenait encore moins des évènements qu'il relatait. Il fallait dire que vu toutes les mauvaises situations dans lesquelles il se retrouvait depuis qu'il connaissait Asami, il semblait normal que certaines, moins traumatisantes que d'autres, lui échappent au bout d'un certain temps.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne me souviens pas de ça. » répondit toujours prêt à se défendre.

- Je devrais peut être te réchauffer la mémoire. » décida le tueur d'une voix neutre. « Je travaillais pour l'un des rivaux d'Asami. J'avais pour mission de le descendre. »

- Comme tu étais le premier qui avait envie de le faire. » le coupa Akihito en ricanant.

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'entrepôt. La balle qui venait d'être tiré siffla à l'oreille du châtain qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de serrer les dentes de rage. Sa main se crispa sur la statuette qu'il avait réussi à attraper.

- Ne me coupe plus jamais la parole ou sinon… » le menaça froidement son vis-à-vis. « Bien je continue… Il y a un an, j'étais sur le point de réussir à le tuer. Mais il a fallut qu'une sale vermine vienne s'interposer et tout faire rater. Tu m'as jeté au visage un récipient ouvert de soude. Résultat, j'ai eut la moitié gauche de brûlée. »

De sa main de libre, le tueur sortit quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il jeta une photo aux pieds de Akihito. Ce dernier baissa un court instant le regard pour voir le visage d'un homme dont la partie gauche avait été mise à vif. Cette vision, ainsi que le récit de cet homme, fit remonter ses souvenirs à la surface. Il revit les fameux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés un an plus tôt. Le photographe les avait oublié avec le temps, pensant cet assassin mort, grossière erreur.

Takaba détourna le regard en serrant un peu plus sa main sur la statuette. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était la cible. Ce qui était arrivé à cette époque était de sa faute. Maintenant son vis-à-vis désirait se venger. Quelle logique… Le châtain devait donc trouver une solution pour se sortir de là avant que ce type ne décide une bonne fois pour toute de régler ses comptes avec lui. Le jeune homme le fixa à nouveau, les sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi facilement. Feilong n'était pas arrivé à le supprimer alors il ne fallait pas compter pour que ce tueur y parvienne.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de tout. » déclara celui-ci en commençant à s'avancer vers lui. « Donc tu dois comprendre que je t'en veuille. »

- Pffff… » fit Akihito en le fixant. « Je te trouve pathétique surtout. Et si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

- Tu es loin d'être en mesure de me tenir tête pourtant. » répliqua avec calme l'assassin, s'approchant plus prêt.

Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance du châtain, ce dernier, d'un souple mouvement du bras, cassa la statuette sur la tête de son kidnappeur, lui faisant courber l'échine sous la douleur. Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le jeune homme commença à courir en direction du fond de l'entrepôt. Il espérait, non seulement, y trouver une cachette idéale mais aussi une arme plus grande et plus solide qu'un objet en plâtre. C'était peut être sa seule chance de se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Akihito longea prudemment les étagères métalliques, regardant partout autour de lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son poursuivant avait reprit ses esprits et donc qu'il était maintenant sur ses traces. Il pouvait sortir de n'importe ou à n'importe quel moment sans qu'il ne l'entende ou ne le sente arriver. Le reporter aperçut à quelques pas de lui, accrocher à une poutre un pied de biche. Ce n'était pas surprenant de trouver ce genre d'objet dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais pour le châtain c'était une chance inespérée de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il prit donc l'objet en question et sourit en le serrant sans ses mains. Ceci fait, il se remit en marche dans l'entrepôt, avec une prudence incroyable. Il arriva finalement à l'intersection de deux grandes étagères. Takaba regarda derrière lui puis dans l'allée suivante, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'y engagea donc sans remarquer l'ombre cachée derrière une caisse juste un peu au dessus de lui. Il continua son avancée avec prudence, prêt à se défendre, la barre dans une main. Alors qu'il marchait en regardant droit devant lui, le jeune homme sentit une présence derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il se tourna brusquement en se servant de son pied de biche comme il le ferait d'une matraque.

Tout se passa avec une rapidité effarante pour Akihito. Il se sentit une poigne de fer lui saisir le bras qui tenait l'arme puis un poing s'abattre sur sa mâchoire. Le coup violent le propulsa au sol alors que sa barre de métal était lancée au loin de sorte qu'il ne l'atteigne pas. Le châtain leva les yeux pour voir son ennemi face à lui, souriant, visiblement satisfait.

- Tu ne pensais pas m'échapper aussi facilement petit ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant. « Je suis un professionnel, je te le rappelle. »

Takaba serra les dents de rage puis commença à reculer en se traînant au sol. Rapidement, il se retourna et tenta de se relever pour fuir à nouveau. Hélas, l'assassin le saisit par les cheveux avant de le plaquer sans la moindre douceur, le visage contre les étagères de métal. Il se colla ensuite contre son dos afin de le bloquer, approchant ensuite ses lèvres de son oreille. De sa main de libre, il sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt et en fit jaillir la lame devant les yeux d'Akihito.

- Je me demande si Asami te désirerait toujours autant si je te lacérai le visage ? » s'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire malsain. « Cela serait une bien meilleure vengeance que de te tuer. La mort est une chose trop douce pour quelqu'un comme toi… »

- Vous êtes complètement malade… » grogna le châtain en tentant de se débattre.

Le tueur n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser. Il posa doucement sa lame sur la joue d'Akihito et appuya très légèrement dessus afin de lui entailler la peau. Le couteau glissa ensuite sur la gorge du châtain, laissant une fine ligne de sang sur son passage.

- Je vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne puisse avoir envie de te regarder. » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce mais malsaine.

Le reporter sentit la peur monter en lui, se transformant en angoisse en sentant le contact de la lame sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux en serrant un peu plus les dents sous la douleur qui lui était infligé. Il se voyait déjà avec le visage sanguinolent, ses chaires à vif, des lambeaux de peau pendant. L'espoir d'échapper à tout cela quittait lentement le jeune homme. La fin était pour lui proche maintenant.

Pourtant, un bruit particulièrement fort se fit entendre dans l'entrepôt, résonnant contre les parois métalliques puis un autre bruit tout aussi fort retentit. Takaba mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser que le son était en fait la détonation d'une arme à feu. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque le corps de son kidnappeur commença à s'affaisser derrière lui, le libérant. Sans attendre, le châtain s'écarta de lui, le regard quelque peu effrayé. Il vit le tueur tenter de se redresser, son couteau toujours en main et s'approcher de lui. Un troisième coup de feu fut tiré, le faisant sursauter puis poser un genou au sol. L'assassin lâcha le cran d'arrêt afin de sortir son arme à feu et la pointer sur sa cible. Une quatrième et dernière détonation se fit entendre, clouant définitivement l'homme au sol, une balle derrière la tête.

Le photographe fixa avec effroi le cadavre, des gouttes de son sang lui ayant giclé au visage, puis il releva les yeux vers celui qui était intervenu. Il resta sans voix en reconnaissait la silhouette familière d'Asami, son revolvers encore fumant à la main, pointé sur le tueur. Finalement, il rangea son arme et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il le saisit par le bras afin de l'obliger à se relever avant de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Une fois dehors, l'un de ses hommes de main s'approcha avec un mouchoir dans les mains que saisit le brun pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui maculaient le visage de Akihito. Ce dernier ne leva pas une seuls fois les yeux vers lui, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Je t'avais dit que tu étais capable de te débrouiller seul pour te mettre dans les pires situations. » déclara le yakuza d'une voix neutre.

Takaba ne sembla pas entendre la remarque acide de son vis-à-vis. Brusquement, il se jeta sur lui, le corps parcourut de tremblement alors que des larmes inondaient son visage. Asami eut un léger mouvement de recul, quelque peu surpris par sa réaction. Il leva les yeux vers son garde du corps tout en lui faisant un signe de la tête, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'approcher. L'homme de main obéit tout en enlevant sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules du protégé de son patron. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers la limousine du brun et le fit monter à l'intérieur.

Ryuichi Asami les fixa puis porta son attention sur l'entrepôt avant d'allumer une cigarette. Ceci fait, il se dirigea aussi vers son véhicule, rejoignant Akihito. Son propriétaire à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra afin de rejoindre le centre ville.

_Fin_

NDA : Une fin sans vraiment de fin vu que je compte faire une courte suite.


End file.
